


Abnormally Attracted to Sin

by Nicolas_Mayfair



Category: Alternative Universe - Fandom, X-Men: Days of Future Past (2014) - Fandom, X-Men: First Class (2011) - Fandom
Genre: Antisemitism, M/M, Mpreg, alternative universe
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-07-04
Updated: 2014-07-04
Packaged: 2018-02-07 12:08:30
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Underage
Chapters: 3
Words: 10,404
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1898445
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Nicolas_Mayfair/pseuds/Nicolas_Mayfair
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>It was 1933 London, England. Charles Xavier is 15 years old and the son of the very wealthy Brian and Sharon Xavier. Brian had died when Charles was a child and is being raised with his sister Raven by his mother. Charles and Raven are part of the very rich English idle class. In their social circles, only certain mutations are acceptable. Those mutations had to be considered “beautiful” to be accepted. Overall, according to English law very few mutants were accepted. Most were discriminated and living in poverty. Raven, who is disgusted by the oppression in her life starts going to secret Brotherhood of Mutants meetings run by their leader called Magneto. Charles' life turns upside down the day he finally meets Magneto - and falls in love.</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. Chapter 1

**1933 in London, England**

Charles Xavier nervously bit the nail on his thumb. This was a horrible situation. It was unimaginable. It was unbelievable if not for the reality that he was not a normal youth. He was a mutant. Charles was already an abhorrent example of something gone wrong in humanity. Charles used to believe that nothing was worse than being a telepath.

He was wrong.

Of course the fact that Charles was only 15 years old, did not help matters. According to English law, Charles wasn't a person; he was his family's property.

This miserable existence was only made better by his sister, Raven. Raven, who was also a mutant, was a breath of fresh air in a world that was determined to suffocate him. But Raven was a woman; and that made her situation even more tenuous. Poor Raven had no rights at all in the world.

Raven didn't take oppression very well. She was quick-tempered and reckless for a 14 year old girl.

Sharon slapped Charles' finger out of his mouth. "It is a disgusting habit. Stop it."

Charles nodded and placed his hands under his thighs. He looked up at his mother, "I know you are disappointed. However, I don't care how acceptable to English society a marriage to Mr. Shaw will be for you or your friends. I will not marry him. Let my dear cousin, Emma marry that disgusting man."

Sharon sighed. "Mr. Shaw's ward, Miss Angel has a beautiful mutation. She has been the doing the circuit all season and invited to all the best parties. Unlike your darling rebellious sister, Raven. It is not that I don’t understand or accept mutants. But I do wonder what the Lord’s intention was when he punished me with two monstrous children. What did Brian and I both do wrong? Has not the Xavier family worked diligently in all manners of charities directed to the mutant community?"

Charles bit his bottom lip. He shook his head, "How can you call your beautiful daughter a monster? Raven is amazing. Her mutation is the epitome of perfection of the mutant species. I'm the real monster. What I'm capable of doing is beyond everyone's comprehension."

"If you are so damn powerful; then undue your condition."

Charles looked down at the ground, "I can't. In this particular case; I'm like everyone else."

Sharon shook her head, "You make me out to be some cold hearted harpy. That is not true. I would have gladly welcomed a grandchild like all women! But the fact that it is my son who is with child – that is simply an unholy abomination! How could God allow such a thing? He wouldn’t. And to make matters worse; you find some low-class Jew from the mutant gutter to bed! You dare mingle their blood with ours? There are two ways that I will find acceptable in taking care of his situation; one would be sending you to the convent in Ireland. The sisters there would pray over you and then take the child once it’s been born. The second would be to marry Mr. Shaw. His power and money would excuse any sin you have committed. No one would dare to exclude you or this family from society. If you insist on this path of acknowledging the child’s real paternity, then you and this child are doomed. I will not accept it and neither will our friends. This was madness. I wonder how in god's name this man found you.”

Charles wiped an errant tear and looked out of his bedroom window. "Oh mother, he did not find me. I think I was looking for him. "

**Four Months Earlier**

"Stop fretting Charles. It's time to live a little."

Charles looked over at Raven who was disguised as a young man. A proper young Christian girl would not be walking down the Jewish district in London. Charles pushed his hands within his pockets. It was March and quite cold. But Raven had been adamant about going to her secret mutant society meeting. And Charles didn’t like the idea of his sister being out without a companion, no matter how strong she actually was from her mutant powers. "I'm not fretting, just cold."

Raven smiled and turned to look at Charles. She flashed her yellow eyes at her brother. "This group welcomes all mutants. I think you will be impressed by the leader, Magneto. I think he’s amazing.”

Charles raised an eyebrow. Charles knew that Raven bragged about the Brotherhood's leader nicknamed Magneto. He had worried that she would fall for the man and surrender her honor to him. "Well, I’ve read all the literature you gave me. And there are many points that I agree with wholeheartedly. English law has purposely refused to give mutants the same rights of its citizens. That is abhorrent. Especially from a society that claims to be horrified by the treatment of the Negro in America. And the idea of registration is too horrifying to contemplate. But Magneto’s rally cry is radical and extends no possibility of peaceful negotiations. In the end; human society has to be given a chance to understand and accept mutants.”

Raven shrugged her shoulders, "You speak like a man of privileged. Your white, rich and your mutation is invisible. You walk upon this earth like a princeling. But, I’m a woman and my mutation is physical. A double dilemma. It is easy for you to look at me and ask me to be patient and wait. But what of my youth? What about my happiness? Will the clock stop for me while I wait?”

Charles frowned and held Raven’s hand. He knew that she was right in so many ways. It was easy for him to preach patience.

Raven stopped and looked at her brother, “Do you know that mother found my copy of The Suffragette Movement by Sylvia Pankhurst and threw it in the fireplace? She told me that ladies of our breeding don't require rights but a good husband and fertile body. Imagine having a life where your future is already planned out for you. I’m looked upon as something created for a man’s cock. According to society, the perfect wife is pretty, quiet and always pregnant."

Charles frowned. “Things will change. I know they will Raven. You mustn’t lose hope.”

“A woman must have money and a room of her own…”Raven stopped before a door of a Jewish bakery. “We’re here now.”

Charles couldn't read the Hebrew except for the name, Eisenhardt.

The door opened after Raven knocked on it three times.

There suddenly appeared a man that looked like the devil himself. "Yes...?"

Raven slowly flickered her skin until she was her natural blue form, "I'm a guest of Virginia Woolf."

The devil-man mutant nodded and opened the door. But as soon as they stepped in the door, the devil-man disappeared with a dark puff of smoke. Charles was slightly startled.

"That's Azazel - he's Magneto's friend. I believe he’s from Russia.”

Charles was dumbfounded. He never met someone who could teleport. "Amazing. But what was that about Virginia Woolf...?"

Raven smiled, "Just the password this week. Although, Woolf is a mutant. I bet you never know that right?”

Charles gasped, "Really....? Will she be here tonight?"

Raven rolled her eyes, "You didn't come to this meeting so you could sit in some dark corner and talk about books! However, I doubt she will be here tonight. Ms. Woolf has lately become a quiet benefactor to the cause."

Charles followed Raven down some stairs that apparently headed to the basement within the bakery. Raven knocked three times again and this time the door opened by itself.

Charles was astounded. He had never seen so many mutants together in one place. As of 1921, it was actually illegal for mutants to assemble. Charles could feel the tingle of their powers breaching the control put in place on his telepathy. He felt slightly dizzy. Charles' world tilted a bit before a strong arm wrapped itself around his waist. Charles gasped at the touch. The power that was permeating his clothing was incredible.

"Are you all right...?"

Charles looked up at a handsome face with piercing sad green eyes. "There are so many mutant minds here - I'm unused to it. My control over my powers is weakening."

The man frowned, "And why are you controlling your powers?"

Charles wanted to answer but his head was spinning. The next thing he knew strong arms were lifting him up. Charles held the stranger around the neck and surrendered to being helped.

Five minutes later, Charles opened his eyes. He was surprised to see that same handsome man sitting on a chair next to him. "I'm sorry. I didn't mean to take you away from your meeting. I hail a cab and go home.”

Raven suddenly appeared at the doorway, "Charles...! Are you all right?"

Charles smiled, and touched his forehead. "I have a slight headache, but I'm all right. I'm sorry to have embarrassed you. This kind gentleman has been wonderfully attentive."

"Yes, I find it very kind of Magneto to take such good care of my brother." Raven crossed her arms across her blue chest. She cocked an eyebrow toward Magneto.

Charles opened his mouth and looked over at the man sitting beside him. "You are Magneto? Oh my, I’ve interrupted your meeting. Please, you mustn’t waste your time sitting with me. I’m all right. I just need to gather my wits and eventually find my way home. I apologize for this horrible inconvenience. My mother is right; I simply shouldn’t leave the house.”

"These meetings have many facets to it. They are not lost without me. You are my guest. Your health is more important.”

Charles blushed.

“But I admit that I was disturbed to hear from Raven that you take medication to control your powers? Why is that...?"

Charles looked at Raven.

Raven smiled and shrugged her shoulders, "Sorry Charles, but he wanted to know what was wrong with you. So I told him. You two should talk. I'm going back to the meeting. And Charles, I think you should listen to him."

Charles watched Raven leave him. He sat up on the bed. He looked around the room. It was obviously in the basement too. The room was cluttered with books and newspapers. But the quilt upon the bed appeared homemade.

"Would you like a cup of tea?"

Charles smiled and nodded, "Yes that would be wonderful."

The man known as Magneto went over to a small table where there was already a pot and cups. He poured some tea and handed it to Charles. "This tea is for the soothing of the nerves. Raven said you were nervous about coming here tonight. You shouldn't be. No one would hurt you here."

Charles sipped the tea and continue to look around the room. "Is this your room?"

Magneto nodded.

"My room is usually cluttered with books too. It drives my mother crazy.” Charles sipped his tea. He was starting to feel better. “Well, I’m sure Raven told you that I’m a telepath. It’s a wretched power that manifested when I was about nine years old. I started hearing these voices in my head; I thought I was going insane. Eventually, when I was 12 years old and I confided in my grandmother, she was able to tell me that I was a telepath. My grandmother wasn’t fearful or disgusted. But my mother’s feelings were different. She thought I then and now that it was a monstrous mutation and I was never to tell a single soul. Eventually, I forced to see Dr. Douglas, the mutant specialist in London."

Magneto scoffed, "Mutant specialist? I beg to differ. I’ve heard rumors about Dr. Douglas. He is a quack. Dr. Douglas is jealous of our powers.”

"How old are you Sir?”

Magneto smiled, “I’m 25 years old.”

Charles smiled, “And so I wish I were 25 years old too. You are a man and no longer beholden to family rules.”

Magneto laughed, “I have a Jewish mother; trust me – there are rules still at this age.”

Charles smiled, “Yes, but from your smile I can tell that you would do anything for your mother willingly. I’m 15 years old. And although I’m old enough to marry according to English law – I am still property of my parents until my wedded day. So, I had no choice in the matter of seeing Dr. Douglas. My mother has been firm that either I take the medication or she will have the doctor perform some surgery on me. I refuse to be lobotomized. So, I take the medication religiously. I suppose since my life is quite cloistered; the issue of my control being breached has never come up. That is until now. To be in a room with so many mutants at once was dizzying. I could feel their powers and their voices so clearly in my head. But none of that affected me as much like the moment you touched me.”

Magneto smiled, “I don’t remember touching you.”

Charles blushed, "I meant when you put your arm around me to steady me; your power was a white hot bolt within me."

"I see. However, I still think you shouldn't take the medication. Your power is like your eyesight. Would you purposely blind yourself because society decides that they dislike blue eyes?”

Charles frowned and shook his head. "Of course not - but I'm not as courageous as Raven. Isn't that embarrassing for a man to admit? You must think me weak and foolish. According to Raven; you are fearless.”

"I’m hardly fearless. Just the opposite. I fear everyone around me. That is what makes me cautious. And you can stop calling me Magneto. It sounds strange upon your lips. You can call me, Max."

Charles looked up to the green eyes staring at him. "I beg your pardon?"

"My name is Max Eisenhardt.”

Charles smiled. According to Raven, no one called Magneto by his real name. It was a way to protect his family. “Max Eisenhardt is a beautiful name. It is my pleasure to meet you. I’m Charles Xavier.”

Max smiled and nodded. "Actually Charles, I truly believe the pleasure is all mine."

**Present**

"Charles...!"

Charles was startled out of his reverie by his mother shouting at him. "Yes, mother?"

"Your idea to disrupt this family with your relationship has come to an end. Three days ago, there was a raid in the old Jewish neighborhood. My solicitor called yesterday to say that the police raided Eisenhardt’s Bakery. They were looking for the Brotherhood of Mutants members and their leader, Magneto. Unfortunately there was some bloodshed. But they were able to catch Magneto. I believe his name is Max Eisenhardt?”

Charles could feel the hot tears brimming his eyes. He shook his head in disbelief. "Why would you do that to those people? They weren’t hurting anyone. Max’s family are hardworking English citizens. They don’t deserve to be bullied and bruised by the police. Those meetings were about establishing a network of support for mutants.”

Sharon rolled her eyes, “Those meetings were about disrupting the lives of good English citizens! Max Eisenhardt is a communist and a rebel rouser! And you damn well know it! We don’t need his bloody kind in this country!”

“You are wrong! You know nothing about Max or his friends! Just like you know nothing about your own children!”

Sharon shook her head, "According to Mr. Shaw; he’s got evidence that they are radicals. Eisenhardt is bent on mutant rights at all costs. He is a godless man.”

Charles put a hand over his eyes and shook his head. “You are a xenophobe. Anyone who is different is a danger in your eyes.”

“Listen to me Charles. We are all given a place in this world. Eisenhardt has forgotten his place and he must be made to realize it. And then the Jews wonder why they are ostracized and looked upon negatively. Those people always forget their place! Remember Charles; his type are prosecuted and damned by God. It is HIS judgment they are suffering.”

Charles couldn’t bear it anymore. He felt an ache in his soul. His lip curled in disgust and he reached up to his temple. “Mother darling – I think it is time for you to go. You will come back only if I call upon you.”

Sharon stood up suddenly, "I will go now. If you need me; have the maid fetch me. Goodbye Charles.”

Charles watched her leave.

If he started to hate her now; he would never be able to stop. So instead he curled up on his side in the large bed in his room.

Thank goodness he had stopped taking the medication. Without a doubt, Charles knew he needed his powers now more than ever.

Dr. Douglas had disagreed at first but Charles demanded that the medication stopped immediately. Charles would not risk deformity or miscarriage for anyone.

However, now Max was in prison. Charles used his powers to find out where he was being held from his mother’s mind downstairs. “Wandsworth prison. An ungodly – unholy hell hole for all that entered it.”

Charles started to cry softly into his pillow. Charles heard the door open but did not need to turn to know who it was now. "Hello Raven..."

Raven smiled and ran toward her brother. She wrapped her arms around Charles and spooned up behind him. "I just spoke to mother. What a ghastly woman. She told me about Magneto being arrested and placed in jail. He didn’t do anything wrong! He’s not a communist or planning some strange mutant war! Yes, he’s angry. But doesn’t man need to commit a crime before being imprisoned? And you should have heard mother, she was gloating about it. She claims she saved the London from ruin.”

Charles nodded. “Yes she told me. However, we did not discuss the actual charges. What was he accused of actually?”

Raven sighed, "Fermenting dissension among the mutant masses, illegal assembly, the distribution of radical and communist propaganda, and..."

Charles could sense Raven's hesitation and nervousness. "Tell me -what else...?"

"They have charged him with sodomy and gross indecency. Your identity is being kept secret. But, allegedly they have witnesses that concur that Max is a well-known sodomite. His poor family’s bakery was burned to the ground. According to Azazel, they have gone back to Poland.”

"Gross indecency, just like Oscar Wilde. How interesting. But, it was consensual. Why is homosexual sex considered by law something against nature? According to who…? The bible…? These are secular laws that should be based on fairness and justice – not a 3000 year old book.”

Raven smiled, “You are preaching to the choir.”

Charles laughed. “And so I am. But hear me out just a bit more. The age of consent in England for young men who engage in heterosexual sex is 14 years old. The marrying age for both men and women is 15 years old. Who is to say that heterosexual love is the normal way of love? Where besides the pulpit is this ever the issue? So why has the courts allowed the church to dictate secular law? In America – they are convinced that the black man and woman is inferior to the whites. Where do they find such a ridiculous notion? Or that women are the weaker sex? When will the madness in this world end? But worst of all – why am I bringing a child within it?”

Raven frowned, “This child is a miracle. You mustn’t worry about the world now. You must do what I right for you and the baby. Tell me Charles, do you love Max?”

Charles took a deep breath. "Of course I do - I would not have given myself so completely if it wasn't for the love I felt for him. There was nothing profane about my moments with Erik. I never met someone that demanded that I just be myself. There was no need for pretense. I could lie beside him and tell him my silly dreams. And he would turn around and tell me that those were not dreams - but goals that I had to strive to achieve. Oh Raven, the nights I was able to spend within his arms made me feel alive for the first time in my entire life. How unafraid I felt when I'm with him."


	2. Chapter 2

**Three Months Ago**

"Be honest with me Mr. Eisenhardt. Are your parents going to disapprove of my visiting your room? I don't wish to be kicked out while in flagrante delicto." Charles reached into his pocket to get his cigarette case. It was actually his mother's case; but he didn't care.

Max smiled and moved closer to Charles. "I have used my powers to melt the doorknobs. No one can get inside.”

"But that means that I can’t get out either.”

Max laughed. “On the contrary Charles. You are never here against your will. If you want to leave - just tell me - I will get Azazel to take you back home in time for your bedtime prayers."

Charles put the cigarette out in the ashtray on the nightstand. He shook his head, and started to take off his clothes. "And I suggest that if you want me to leave; you tell me right away. I don’t plan to stop this time around.”

Max laughed again, "My darling young man; the world could start to burn and it wouldn't be able to stop me."

Once Charles was nude he pushed Max to sit upon the edge of the bed. Max only smiled and complied with Charles’ every wish.

This was the first time that Charles had seen Max completely naked. Charles blinked a few times at the sight of Max’s thick circumcised cock.

Max spread his legs wide, he wanted Charles to look as much as he wanted. He felt no embarrassment for the naked body. “Does it please you?”

Charles licked his lips and nodded. “Very much so…”

Charles could feel his mouth watering. “Sir, I ask you not to move.”

Max nodded.

Charles sank upon his knees on the harsh cold floor of Max’s basement bedroom. Charles could barely make out the small bead of wetness upon the tip of Max’s cock head. He reached out with his tongue and swirled around the tip.

Max hissed. He used self-control to refrain from thrusting his hips forward. The dim light in the room seemed to illuminate Charles' pale skin and ruby lips just perfectly. Angelic and ethereal in his youth and innocence. "Remember Charles, don't do anything you don't wish to do."

"I've never wanted something so badly in my life." Charles knew the words to be true and slowly opened his mouth to suck Max’s cock all the way in. Charles started to gag.

Max placed his hands upon Charles dark hair. “Easy and slow Charles, do not rush it or force it down your throat.”

Charles nodded and slowly sucked on Erik's cock. The noise of the suction of Charles’ lips echoed within the room.

After a few minutes, Max gasped, "Enough Charles, or I will spill my seed in your pretty mouth."

Charles pulled away until the cock popped out of his lips. He used his hand to wipe away some of the drool around his lips and chin. “Why don’t you wish to release in my mouth?”

Max reached out and took Charles' head in his hands. He kissed him. When the kiss was over, he looked into Charles' eyes, "Because I want to spend my seed inside your arse. Are you experienced at all in these matters?”

Charles blushed, “I’m a virgin. But I know of these things. I’ve read books.”

Max giggled softly, “Yes, books are interesting. However reality is much better. Do you trust me not to hurt you?"

Charles nodded. "Yes..."

“Good, now get on the bed.” Max moved off the bed and allowed Charles to lie down. Using his powers, Max had a tin come toward his hand.

Charles turned his head and looked, "What is that...?"

"It is a lubricant. A man’s orifice does not produce lubrication like a woman’s vagina. Her natural juices allow for penetration. But without lubrication; you will be screaming bloody murder and my parents will be disturbed. Not to mention, it will rip you apart. I have discovered his particular item by accident. It’s made of all natural substances. Most people use it for some sort of hair pomade but deviants like myself have discovered another use for it. And the smell of it is pleasant. Much better than some sort of cooking grease."

Kissing the curve of Charles' back, Max whispered, "Relax. There will be slight pressure but you will be all right."

Charles blushed, "I might be a virgin; but I am not without some experience."

Max raised an eyebrow, "Oh really...?"

"I have used...my fingers...there...."Charles bit his bottom lip. “And one day, I did take a cucumber from the kitchen. However, it did not occur to me to use pomade or any other lubricant – so I was unable to fully penetrate myself without the pain making me stop. But my fingers did not hurt and I found that if I penetrated while pleasuring myself that my completion would have a stronger intensity."

"Excellent..." Max said and with slicked finger, he slid inside of Charles's tight pink entry.

Charles moaned, "By god that feels different when it is someone else's finger..."

"Yes it does darling..." Max said and after sliding a finger in and out for awhile, decided to add a second finger.

Charles gasped and gripped the bed sheets.

Max licked his lips. Pushing his fingers inside of Charles was like pushing into the bakery oven. It was hot heat that burned. Max could feel Charles' arsehole twitch and clench with each thrust. It was greedy for attention.

Charles wasn't sure when he started to thrust back against Max’s hand. He eventually came to realize that Max’s two fingers wasn’t enough. "Please Max. I want you inside of me.”

Max nodded and pulled his fingers out. He wiped them against the towel on the bed. He slathered his cock with the lubricant. "When I start to push my cock head inside of you - you must push out to open yourself. And always try to stay relax, the discomfort will pass."

Charles was breathing hard, clutching the pillow under his head.

Suddenly, he felt the blunt greasy head of Max’s cock pressing against his hole. Charles pushed out, to give Max greater access inside of him.

Max took a deep breath and kept a steady watch as Charles’ orifice gapped just slightly to allow him inside. Max breeched the ring of Charles’ anus and sank deep inside of the boy. Max knew that although it appeared easy enough – it had to be painful.

Charles gasped loudly and reached out to grab the metal headboard. Charles had never felt something so horribly painful and pleasurable at the same time. He felt like the air had been knocked out of his lungs. He gripped the headboard and did his best to relax his anus that felt stretched beyond its capacity.

"Am I hurting you?" Max stopped from moving. He was prepared to pull out and stop their lovemaking.

Charles wiped a tear away, "Give me a moment to catch my breath. You might not be aware of how this feels.”

Max smiled, “I’m quite aware of how this feels. I was a boy your age when I met my first lover. Unfortunately, he wasn’t as gentle. I woke up in a puddle of semen and blood. But I’m still a versatile lover. You are not confined to be the receiver every time.”

Hearing Max’s words calmed and excited Charles. “Your first lover was a disgusting. I trust you, Max. Don’t pull out of me yet.”

Max smiled and reached down to kiss Charles' neck and shoulder."If that is how you feel; then the pleasure is sure to come quickly enough."

Charles felt Max swirl his hips. This caused Max’s cock to go round and round inside of Charles’ arsehole. Max was gentle in his movements. There was no rush. He waited for Charles’ to ask for more.

And soon Charles started moaning. Charles could feel his hard cock being smashed between his belly and the mattress. Charles whimpered loudly. “I wish to bend my knees.”

Max wiped the sweat off his face with the towel and picked up Charles by the small hips.

What an indecent sight the pale thin boy was on his bed.

Max decided to thrust inside of Charles. He knew the new angle would have his cock slam directly against the boy's prostate.

Charles growled, “What was that feeling? What did you touch inside of me?”

“A man has a small organ inside of him. The prostate. I’m sure you have heard of it. What you aren’t told is that direct contact causes pleasure. God made the man’s arsehole to be capable of pleasure just like a woman’s vagina. He makes no mistakes in his creations.”

Charles was gasping and clutching the pillow under his head. “Use your cock to touch it again. Please Max, you can go harder now.”

“Yes darling…” Max gripped Charles' hips and pounded into him.

Max was thankful that his room was down in the basement. His parents were on the second floor and too far to hear the rattle of the bed. Not to mention that Charles was groaning, whimpering and gasping into the pillow. The boy no longer tried to muffle the sounds he made from their lovemaking.

Charles wasn't sure what was happening to him. But all he could think about was being filled by Max’s cock and seed. Charles wanted it so much. Did women feel this way too? Or was this part of the deviancy of their sexuality?

But more so, Charles knew he was going to release without touching himself. His body arched and he wrapped his arms around the pillow for comfort. With a might scream, Charles let go. He felt the spurt of semen come out of him and pool underneath his chest.

Max watched Charles start to twitch.

Max held the boy's hips even harder now. They would be bruised later. It was inevitable, the skin was too pale and tender for his rough hands.

And Max could feel the moment Charles’ orgasm struck. The boy’s anal ring clenched down upon Max’s cock in a vice like grip.

This was enough to make Max lose his own control. He started to erupt deep inside of Charles' body.

Max’s release was heavy. He had been waiting for this moment since he met the beautiful mutant boy only 30 days ago.

**The Present**

Sharon Xavier looked pale. Her mouth was open in astonishment. "What did you say to me?"

Raven was beaming. She knew it was about time that Charles got tough on the issue. This was about his life and his child’s future.

"You aren’t deaf or drunk. So I believe you heard me quite well. However, I have no problem repeating myself. I am here to announce that I refuse to marry Mr. Sebastian Shaw. Emma wants to marry him. It was Emma that told you about my relationship with Erik. She had hoped that you would put me in some institution or nunnery. The last thing she could have imagined was that you would consider marrying me to Shaw. But I don’t care what you or Emma think right now. I must do what is right for me and my child. And I will either marry the man I love or I will not marry at all. But I will never marry Sebastian Shaw." Charles stood straight as he faced his mother. He could feel her anger, disgust and a tiny amount of pride emanating from her.

"How dare you speak to me this way? Max Eisenhardt has no breeding. His family are of a different faith. Charles, you might think that I don’t care about you, but that is not true. I don’t wish to see you ruined an ostracized by society! But now, you are contemplating ruining your sister’s and my own standing in society! Sharon walked over to the bar. She poured herself a large glass of whiskey in a crystal tumbler.

Charles and Raven both looked at each other. They were both well aware that their mother had never poured anything for herself in her entire life. She was clearly rattled.

"Listen to me mother, if you keep Max in prison, I will be forced to continue my plan to meet with the press. I will tell them about the freak of nature that is Charles Francis Xavier. Soon enough the London Express will forget about Hitler being appointed chancellor in Germany. Instead, it will be my picture on the front pages: Charles Francis Xavier, great-great-grandson of Prime Minister Victor Xavier is Mutant and Homosexual. They will have a field day with the fact that mutations can appear in pure aristocratic blood. I will inform them that Miss Emma Frost is also a mutant. Please don’t tell me you are surprised? How else is her family able to know so many of other people’s secrets? Did you think she read tarot cards? I swear I will bring down the Frost family too. And they will come after you with everything they’ve got.”

Sharon stared at the bottom of her glass. She shook her head. "You would destroy your family's name and honor because of some Jew's cock? Well, it is ironic that playing that man’s catamite had apparently also worked to make you more of a man.”

Charles bit his bottom lip. He wanted to cure her but refused to go down into the trenches with her. “Mother, you reduce everything to such a base ignorant level. I wonder what my father saw within you that attracted him so much. Brian Xavier was never a man of harsh words for those different than him. For example, I know for a fact that one of my father’s closest friend was Mr. Levi, the barrister. And yet, the things that you spew from such rose colored lips is frightening.”

Sharon laughed and poured herself another drink.

“I have my powers. And I know you are in such pain.” Charles wanted to reach out and touch his mother, but she slapped his hand away.

“Don’t you touch me.” Sharon growled.

“Oh mother, I know father’s death has been hard for you. He was the love of your life. But you have allowed a cold darkness to enter your heart to plug the hole his death left. You understand love. Can you not understand what I feel? My heart will break without Max. I love him with the same intensity you loved father. Can you not understand it?”

“Your heart will be broken. Men like Max will walk away when the going gets tough. Charles, the rumors of his relationships with other boys, those weren’t lies.”

“I know that mother. Max was no virgin when I met him. And neither was father when you met him! Their past is their own.” Charles was starting to get tired.

Sharon sighed, “Let us again pretend that life is a solid substance, shaped like a globe, which we turn about in our fingers. Let us pretend that we can make out a plain and logical story, so that when one matter is dispatched—love for instance—we go on, in an orderly manner, to the next. ”

Charles raised an eyebrow, “Virginia Woolf. You know her works?”

Sharon shrugged, “I found her book in your room. So I read it. What? Are you shocked that your mother can read? My dear boy, what a typical man you are turning into.”

“I have done nothing but disappoint you my entire life. Well you are rid of me now.” Charles stood up and started to walk away. He turned to look at her one last time. “I have written down what my demands are and I've sent them to Mr. Chesterfield, your private solicitor. As I mentioned earlier, I’ve been off my medication for weeks now. My powers are back and stronger than ever. I don’t wish to use them, but I will if I must."


	3. Chapter 3

**Wandsworth Prison**

Charles bit the nail on his thumb. He hated prisons. The voices and emotions that bombarded him were brutal and painful. But it had to be done. He made demands to his mother without ever asking Max if he agreed to them. What if Max did not wish to have him anymore? Charles has been nothing but trouble.

When Max appeared, he looked thin and haggard. Charles knew that Wandsworth Prison was a cruel place.

"You shouldn’t be here Charles. This is no place for a boy..." Max lit a cigarette that Charles handed to him.

"I had to come see you. Are you all right?"

Max shrugged his shoulders. "It appears that Dr. Douglas was able to contact the judge when I was first arrested. So, now I'm currently heavily medicated on suppressors. Can you imagine that Charles - a democracy that allows them to force medication on its citizens. Not to mention they add pork to all of my meals. I tried to not eat but when they threatened to beat the young mutant in my cell, a strange looking boy that calls himself Toad, I relented and ate.”

Charles closed his eye and frowned. "Would it not be easier if Azazel got you out?”

Max looked up at Charles, "And then I would be hunted all over the world. It would put my friends and family in jeopardy. I only wish to have my day in court. Should I not be afforded my due process?"

Charles nodded, "Of course you should. But it seems like the world is going a bit crazy and no one is realizing it. All of my friends are living this new care-free bohemian life. I think it turns them into vile creatures. They don’t judge each other; but they are selfish and soulless. I suspect that I am enticed by it but there is so much wrong in the world, how can I just look away?”

"I agree that there is much wrong in the world. I’ve been able to keep abreast on the world’s progress into chaos. There is a guard who is willing to supply me with books and newspapers for the right...favor." Max blew the cigarette smoke up toward the ceiling.

Max waited for Charles to say something but was glad for the silence. He will be damned if some rich boy would get to judge him.

"Interesting article that mentioned that Hitler, the Chancellor of Germany, has decided to purge the civil service and universities of communists, socialists, democrats and...Jews." Max lit a new cigarette. He looked over at Charles, "My parents went back to Poland. I think they should be safe over there. But it appears that Germany has gone insane. There is even a secret police now, they calling it the Gestapo."

"It is a very strange time for to be alive...or born." Charles felt tear slide down his cheek.

"Have you come to torture me? Because that is what you are doing to me with those tears. Do you wish me to fly into a murderous rage and kill the guards just so I can have a moment to hold you into my arms?" Max’s voice was barely above a whisper. "You needn't cry. You are young, handsome and rich. But best of all; you are an amazing mutant with such an incredible power.”

"My mutation has only brought me sorrows. My mother is disappointed in having a son with such an evil power. And now her disappointment with me has escalated.”

"A mother should love unconditionally."

"Mothers are human. They are flawed creatures like all the others. We have placed them upon pedestals of sand. She has hated my mutation from day one. And now..."

"Tell me what you wish to tell me..."

Charles licked his lips and cleared his throat. He used his powers knowing they were being heard. "I am pregnant with your child. I’m pregnant and I must marry."

Max gasped. "Pregnant? Impossible? Is this some cruel joke or trick? I have nothing to give you Charles. You already have my heart."

Charles shook his head, "It is a secondary mutation. I'm with child. Your child, of course, I have been with no other man. I don't want any other man. My mother wants me to marry Mr. Shaw."

Max slammed his hand on the table. A guard started to move toward him. "Sorry about that, there was a bug on the table, the boy was frightened of it. He being posh and everything..."

"I will not marry Shaw. So you needn't get angry or violent about it. I love you; not Shaw. I told my mother that unless she wants me to go to the press about my mutation and sexuality; that she must have you exonerated of all charges immediately. That is if you agree? I told her that we would go live in America and away from her for as long as necessary. There is a house in Westchester, County where we can go live with the child. I have my inheritance that my father and grandmother left me. My marriage makes me eligible to collect before my 18th birthday. So does the birth of my child. I have hopes of continuing my education in the United States. But best of all, I was thinking of my dreams. You told me once that I should look upon them a goals. Maybe they can be our goals? I want to open a boarding school for youngsters that are gifted like us. We will have students that pay and others that can apply for some form of scholarship. Everyone would be welcomed to our school. There will be no discrimination allowed.”

Max smiled, “And your sister Raven…?”

“My sister is coming with us, if you don’t mind it. She told my mother she would walk her blue naked ass all over Piccadilly if she wasn't allowed to come with me. My mother has agreed to all of our terms and conditions. However, I did all this without knowing if you would agree or not. I will still ask her to release you; but we can go our separate ways. You are not beholden to me. I can afford to raise this child on my own.”

Max furrowed his brow, "When they first informed me of the charges; I told them that I had every intention of marrying you. They laughed at me. The marrying of gentlemen was meant for those of high class and breeding. I was a low-life kyke – why would any young gentleman wish to marry me? But I told your mother's solicitor about my wishes to marry you.”

Charles sighed, “She lied. Of course. My father's death has made her an unbearable evil woman. Her loneliness has made her soul sick."

"If that is the case. Then what were her demands?"

Charles sighed, "You, Raven and I are to leave England immediately. We can come back to England after she's dead and buried and…”

Max frowned, “Go ahead Charles – just say it.”

“And she wishes that you change your name. She will not allow a Xavier to marry an Eisenhardt. I told her that if you refused that demand, then I will I would be more than happy to change my name.”

Max sighed and frowned. “What an odorous woman, your dear mother. But I will not give her anything. However, there is one issue that must be addressed. And that is your present condition, although glorious, it needs to remain hidden. Who knows about it?"

"Dr. Douglas...that horrible doctor my mother has made me see since I was a child."

Max took a moment to think, "Charles, I will change my name if you promise me that you could erase Dr. Douglas’ memory of you, the pregnancy, your mutation – everything. He is to disappear from your family’s life for good. I won’t change my name for your mother; she could kiss my arse. But for you – I would do anything to keep my child and you safe. Will you do it?”

Charles wiped a tear away, and nodded. "Yes, I would. Thank you Max.”

"Granted, your mother will benefit from Dr. Douglas disappearing. He would probably end up blackmailing her if he hasn’t been doing it already. But your mother must keep her memories. Let her remember that she threw away her son and her grandchild. Her pain will be well deserved. There is a young man, a mutant scientist that your sister Raven is madly in love with. His name is Henry McCoy. He will come to New York with us. He can look over your health. I trust him implicitly."

"Raven has a beau! But she said nothing to me." Charles smiled, "I'm so happy for her; but she is too young for marriage. So, I hope this Dr. McCoy is of an honorable nature - because he will have to wait a few years before he can marry my sister."

"Hank is a good guy. Your sister is the trouble maker."

Charles was going to argue and then realized that Max was right. This would be a discussion that he would need to have with Raven and hope for the best. Charles suddenly yawned.

"You should get going. Our hour is up anyway." Max spoke softly to Charles.

Charles yawned, “Just in time too. It appears I have excessive sleepiness caused by the pregnancy. It is an awful experience of extreme fatigue. According to mother, it was a condition that my grandmother suffered too. I will be fine and then suddenly I'm falling asleep at the table during lunch. It's almost narcoleptic!"

Guard yelled, "Time's up!"

Charles nodded and stood up from the table. He knew he wasn't allowed to touch Max; never-mind kiss the man. So he used his powers, "I miss you so very much. I know I'm being horribly sentimental right now. However, this nightmare will come to an end soon. You will be released tomorrow morning. A car will be waiting for you. It will take you to a hotel where you will have food and clothing. Our wedding will be simple. Just the signing of some documents. And then our lives are our own. But you will need new documents. So what name will you wish to use?"

The guards came and took Erik by the arm to lead him away.

Erik looked back one last time. Who would have thought that young man would end up being changing his life forever? “My name will be Erik Lehnsherr.”

**The Oscar Wilde Room**

"This room is definitely a step up from my basement room in the bakery.” Erik wrapped his arms around his new young husband, “But tell me, why do they call it the Oscar Wilde room?”

Erik kissed Charles' naked freckled shoulder. The wedding ended almost an hour ago. They were a properly married couple now, Mr. Erik Lehnsherr and Mr. Charles F. Xavier-Lehnsherr.

Charles was able to reserve a few rooms at the Cadogan Hotel. It was an infamous hotel in London for same-sex lovers. But best of all, he was able to book the Oscar Wilde room for their nuptials and wedding night.

The wedding was over in less than 30 minutes. Raven and Hank McCoy were the only guests and witnesses. His mother had refused to come. They had a boat to catch to take them to New York tomorrow morning.

"Well I thought all sodomites know the story of Oscar Wilde and the Cadogan Hotel.”

Charles teased his new husband.

“I was a good Jewish boy. I didn’t dare read Oscar Wilde.” Erik winked at Charles.

“Well, remember how Oscar Wilde lost his libel case against Marquis Queensberry? Then you must remember that Queensberry decided to take the information he had about Oscar and send it to the police. Well, it was in this very room on April 5, 1895, that Oscar Wilde was arrested for the offense of gross indecency."

Erik's finger slowly travelled down Charles' pale back. He marveled at the softness of the skin. "Is this gross indecency..."

“Yes…” Charles smiled and then moaned, "Poor Oscar - every rent boy he ever slept with came out of the trenches to lay witness against him. Alfred Taylor, who enjoyed wearing women's clothing, was arrested with Oscar too. But he remained true to his friend and never testified against him. The first trial went nowhere but in the second trial both men were found guilty. They were to serve two years of hard labor. But what crime was committed? None. Society that respects wealth and not personal freedom allowed an evil spiteful rich man go after a literary genius like Oscar Wilde. The Marquis had been disappointed that his son, Douglas had turned out to be a homosexual - and blamed Wilde for it. But Oscar Wilde's arrest will go down in history and this room will always be here in his memory."

"Man is least himself when he talks in his own person. Give him a mask, and he will tell you the truth." Erik whispered into Charles' ear.

Charles turned to look at his new husband, "When the gods wish to punish us, they answer our prayers."

"Am I your punishment in this life?" Erik used a finger to remove an errant brown curl from Charles' forehead.

Erik kissed Charles and pulled him on top of him. He could feel Charles' erection against his belly. Charles started to hump him slowly, leaving a trail of wet slick against his skin. Erik reached over Charles and pushed a finger between the pale buttocks. Charles arsehole was still wet with lubricant and cum from the previous lovemaking. "Is your arse too sore...?"

Charles shook his head. "Not at all. I’m dying for more cock.”

"Good..." Erik said, "So come on and get on my cock if you want it.”

Charles straddled Erik's hips until the thick blunt head was against his arsehole. He slowly slid down Erik's shaft. Groaning the whole way down. When it was over, Charles let out the breath he was holding. Erik's cock felt like it was poking him in the stomach; it was so far deep inside of him.

Erik looked up at Charles. It was indecent. The boy was much too young for all this cock .But they were properly married now. It was his duty now to give the boy the pleasure he wanted. They were only ten years apart in age; Erik knew he could keep up with Charles. "I think this will be my favorite position. I love to see you straddling and riding my cock. Come on Charles - get what you want. Come on..."

Charles pursed his ruby lips together and started to move his hips. He bucked his hips harder and harder.

Erik gripped Charles' hips to keep the boy from flying off his cock - that was how hard Charles was fucking him. It wouldn't be much longer now. Erik could feel Charles clenching around his cock and slamming down hard on him. "Oh Charles..."

Charles reached down and started to stroke himself furiously. He could feel himself explode. The semen spurted between his fingers and landed on Erik’s chest and neck.

Charles just snapped his head back and rode the wave of pleasure that appeared to want to destroy him into tiny pieces.

**1933 Westchester, New York**

When they first arrived in Westchester, New York, Erik couldn’t believe when the monstrosity that was located on Graymalkin Road appeared on the horizon. “Are you sure this house is big enough for the four of us?”

Charles rolled his eyes and ignored his husband. Instead he wrapped an around Raven. She was smiling up toward the manor. “We used to have fun here.”

Raven nodded, “We will make this place our little piece of heaven on earth. I told Hank that father had labs down below. He’s so excited to look them over.”

Erik turned to look at his new sister-in-law, "Really Raven, why didn't you warn me? I'm bound to get lost trying to find the bathroom!”

Charles smiled and patted Erik on the arm. "My grandmother and father loved this house. But my mother found it too far from what she called civilization. So that is how we ended up in London after my father died. But they both had the foresight that this home be willed to me upon their death. I remember my father chasing after me in these hallways. I would giggle and the sound would echo off the walls. I want the same for my child now."

"The child will need to have a metal bracelet on him. Or else, I doubt I will be able to find him if he ever started to adventure through those rooms. No wonder you wish to open this home as a boarding school. I agree that this place should not be wasted on us. There are so many gifted children without homes.” Erik took Charles' hand and kissed it. ”Not to mention; we will probably have more children. We will need the space.”

Charles furrowed his brow, "Yes, well - don't plan on making me some breeding mare. It won't happen. I have goals...remember. I want to finish school before I even consider having another child."

Erik smiled and kissed Charles' temple. "Yes dear..."

It was winter of 1933 when Charles woke up one morning feeling a strange leak coming from his anus.

The bed was soaked.

Charles was horrified and immediately they called upon Hank McCoy.

Hank was a mutant too. He had two mutations. The first mutation was the ability to turn into some strong blue beast like creature. And the second was super intelligence. Much like Charles, Hank was 20 years old and held a medical degree. The leak was thrilling for Hank. No matter how embarrassed Charles felt. “As I suspected. There must be some sort of entrance within the colon or anal passage that leads to your mutated womb and reproductive parts. I'm going to assume; the leak you are experiencing is your water breaking. You are going into labor soon. I will prep the surgical room. Raven will assist in the surgery. She has an amazing steady hand and focus when she’s in her natural mutant form."

Erik squeezed Charles’ hand. “Don’t worry, I will be nearby.”

Charles was all right until the contractions hit.

And Charles was aware that without surgery, he and the child would die. His ability to reproduce hinged on the availability of modern medicine. Without it; it was a wasted and deadly gift.

Dr. McCoy performed the cesarean section. At exactly 8:30 am, the child was born weighing only 5.9 lbs. Although tiny, Dr. McCoy stated that the child was perfectly healthy.

The child was not only a boy but a mutant too. He had fine silver hair upon his head that shined brightly under the light. Erik and Charles named the boy, Peter J. Xavier-Lehnsherr.

Raven called London to give their mother the news of the birth of her grandson, but she would not come to the phone. They did not bother to call again.

The only setback from the surgery was that Charles had contracted a fever. Dr. McCoy diagnosed him with post cesarean fever. A common condition that many women suffered and appeared Charles wasn’t immune to either. Dr. McCoy administered penicillin and bed rest for Charles. Hank had forbidden the child near Charles - for the child's own safety and wellbeing. Charles was heartbroken but too drained and ill to show it.

Raven played nursemaid to the baby as best she could until her brother recovered.

But Erik took the news of Charles' illness the hardest. During that time Erik fretted like a cage animal no matter how much Dr. McCoy had tried to inform him that Charles wasn't in any real danger.

**1939 Westchester, New York**

Six years had passed in a blur of diapers and parenthood for Charles and Erik.

Peter was now a toddler. And Raven was a married woman. She and Hank married in the rose garden a year ago in the spring.

Although, Peter was alone – he didn’t seem to mind it. They all took turns to keep the boy entertained. And Peter spent his days running all over the house. And true to Erik's foreboding; if it wasn't for the small silver bracelet around the boy's wrist - they would have lost him in the mansion a few times already. Erik made sure to lock doors with his powers so that Peter couldn't get into rooms that were too far away from their living quarters.

Erik peeked over Charles' shoulder. Charles was now 21 years old now. No longer a boy but a man. “You don’t look happy. I thought this is what you wanted? Granted, I have reservations about returning to England. It might be not the right time. But nevertheless, this is a decision I want you to make. I will support you all the way."

Charles sighed, he had been staring at his acceptance letter to Oxford for days. "It's been my dream to finish my graduate work in Oxford. I never thought I would get a chance. I wasn't expecting my mother to die so young."

Erik knew that Charles had been heartbroken to hear about his mother's death. Sharon Xavier did not love her son; but her son loved her. The fact that she chose to drink herself to death instead of reconciling with her son's homosexuality and mutation was a travesty. Erik will always consider her a foolish stupid woman. "No one expects our mother's to die. I wish I could make my parents understand and leave Poland. Hitler doesn’t give a fuck about anything. He is planning to march all over Europe. Since the attacks are against Jews, no one really cares. Especially not the US. But, now Hitler is shitting all over the Treaty of Versailles by building his army. He plans to expand German territory by force.”

Charles frowned and reached over to touch Erik's hand. "You worry too much. There isn't going to be war. We are civilized people - these things can be discussed and agreements can be made. However, I do think the first thing we can do when we get to England is consider having your parents come and visit their grandson."

“I was thinking the same thing. I must find a way to get them out of Poland. If only for a few weeks. David must meet them.” Erik smiled and reached over to touch Charles’ hand. “There is no avoiding war; it can only be postponed to the advantage of others."

Charles smirked, "Bonaparte...?"

Erik laughed, "Niccolo Machiavelli..."

Charles rolled his eyes, "Yes, of course, I forgot that you were once Magneto."

"If war comes - I might be forced to be him again. I will do anything to secure the safety of my family and loved ones." Erik stopped smiling. He wasn't joking this time around.

Charles nodded, "I understand. Therefore, we shall go to England. I will finish my education and if things get dodgy or scary; we will come back to New York. There is quite a bit of room in Westchester for your family. Any and all of them are welcomed to come. But I will still have the hope that war can be avoided. Remember…it is well that war is terrible, otherwise we should grow fond of it."

"Cicero...?"

Charles shook his head, "Robert E. Lee..."

"I can feel the presence of a small child trying to sneak into the room by crawling on his hands and knees." Erik whispered into Charles' ear.

Charles raised an eyebrow and used his powers to find Peter creeping into the study. The toddler was trying very hard to be stealth. "Peter what are you doing?"

"Nothing..."

Charles laughed. His never confesses to anything. It had to be an Eisenhardt trait. Charles was never that devious as a child. "For a boy who is doing nothing - you are doing quite a bit."

Erik used his powers to lift the boy up in the air by the various metal on the boy's shoes and belt. "You must learn to answer your father truthfully when you are asked a question. I don’t wish to hear the word nothing again. Do you hear me Peter?"

Peter was currently upside down in the air. His silver hair shimmered in the sunlight. He stopped giggling to answer his father, "Yes, father..."

"Peter, we are going to England for while, do you think you will like that?" Charles smiled at his son's floating antics.

"Yes daddy..." Peter clapped, "Will I meet King George…?”

Erik furrowed his brow and looked over at Charles, "You know - I bet with your powers you can get us to meet the royal family.”

Charles stood up and shook his head, "Absolutely not. I'm just too British to pull that sort of stunt against the crown. We can visit Buckingham palace like the rest of the populace on visiting days. All right Peter, we need to go see Aunt Raven and Uncle Hank. We need to start packing for England. Don't worry about bringing too many toys; you and daddy can go shopping for new ones when we get there. There are many wonderful toy shops in Oxford and London. "

Erik put his son down gently to the ground. And then picked him up to hold around his hip. The boy was starting to get too big to be held. "Daddy will be going to school. So most days; it will just be you and me buddy. Is that all right?"

Peter nodded and smiled.

Erik looked over at Charles, "So back to England...?"

Charles took his husband's hand in his own, and smiled. "Yes, back to England we go...."

 

 


End file.
